During skidpan practice with cars, raisers are often used that raises the vehicle somewhat, such that the pressure between the wheels of the vehicle and the ground decreases. The raiser has castors that allows the vehicle to roll in any direction, even in directions other than the one the wheels of the vehicle is pointing, just like the vehicle would behave in case of slippery conditions. Vehicles with four wheels primarily move parallel to the ground and that makes such a raiser work fine.
Motorcycles and other two-wheeled vehicle do however tilt in curves, and this makes such a raiser mounted on a motorcycle to behave in ways that does not emulate its real behaviour when driving through a curve during slippery conditions.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a raiser for skidpan practice with motorcycle and device comprising such a raiser, that more closely emulates the behaviour of a motorcycle during driving though a curve on slippery surface.
These and other objects are attained by a raiser for skidpan practice with motorcycle and device comprising such a raiser according to the characterising portions of the independent claims.